cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
50 Greatest Cartoons of All Time
The 50 Greatest Cartoons of All Time was an 8-hour marathon that aired on Cartoon Network on Saturday, March 14, 1998 from 11:00 AM to 7:00 PM. Included in the marathon are cartoons from Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists, Cruikshank, M.J. Winkler, the National Film Board of Canada and International Rocketship. The network unveiled the Top 10 on Sunday from 10:00 AM to 12:00 PM. The network's salute to the greatest cartoons, selected with input from more than 1,000 animation professionals, included interviews with some of the most recognized names from the world of animation, including directors Chuck Jones and Joseph Barbera, voice actors June Foray and Charlie Adler, background artist Maurice Noble and film critic Leonard Maltin. Featured characters included Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Superman and "The Flagstones," the little known pilot for "The Flintstones." Schedule 11 a.m.-12 p.m. * "Rabbit of Seville" (Warner Bros., 1950) * "Little Rural Riding Hood" (MGM, 1949) * "A Dream Walking" (Paramount, 1934) * "Peco's Pest" (MGM, 1955) * "Pink Phink" (United Artists, 1964) * "Quasi at the Quackadero" (Cruikshank, 1975) 12-1 p.m. * "Senor Droopy" (MGM, 1949) * "Hair-Raising Hare" (Warner Bros., 1946) * "Peace on Earth" (MGM, 1939) * "Book Revue" (Warner Bros., 1947) * "Superman" (Paramount, 1941) 1-2 p.m. * "Corny Concerto" (Warner Bros., 1943) * "Gertie the Dinosaur" (Windsor McCay, 1914) * "Feed the Kitty" (Warner Bros., 1952) * "The Cat That Hated People" (MGM, 1948) * "Ruff and Reddy" (Hanna-Barbera, 1957) * "The Flagstones" (Hanna-Barbera, 1959) * "Dough for the Do-Do" (Warner Bros., 1949) * "Betty in Blunderland" (Paramount, 1934) 2-3 p.m. * "Ali Baba Bunny" (Warner Bros., 1957) * "Spud Dud" (Hanna-Barbera, 1960) * "Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor" (Paramount, 1936) * "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" (Warner Bros., 1950) * "Tweetie Pie" (Warner Bros., 1947) 3-4 p.m. * "Rabbit Seasoning" (Warner Bros., 1952) * "I Love to Singa" (Warner Bros., 1936) * "Cat Concerto" (MGM, 1947) * "The Dover Boys" (Warner Bros., 1942) * "Who Killed Who?" (MGM, 1943) * "Daffy Duck Slept Here" (Warner Bros., 1948) 4-5 p.m. * "Little Red Riding Rabbit" (Warner Bros., 1944) * "King-Size Canary" (MGM, 1947) * "The Big Snit" (National Film Board of Canada, 1985) * "Duck Amuck" (Warner Bros., 1953) * "One Froggy Evening" (Warner Bros., 1955) * "Northwest Hounded Police" (MGM, 1946) 5-6 p.m. * "Beep Prepared" (Warner Bros., 1961) * "Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century" (Warner Bros., 1953) * "The Cat Came Back" (National Film Board of Canada, 1988) * "You Ought to Be in Pictures" (Warner Bros., 1940) * "What's Opera, Doc?" (Warner Bros., 1957) * "Bad Luck Blackie" (MGM, 1949) 6-7 p.m. * "A Wild Hare" (Warner Bros., 1940) * "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" (Warner Bros., 1946) * "Red Hot Riding Hood" (MGM, 1943) * "Felix in Hollywood" (M.J. Winkler, 1923) * "The Big Snooze" (Warner Bros., 1946) * "Bambi Meets Godzilla" (International Rocketship, 1969) * "Screwball Squirrel" (MGM, 1944) * "Bob's Birthday" (National Film Board of Canada, 1994) References Category:Marathons Category:Spring Marathons